Simplicity
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: Ouran begins an exchange program between a school in a nearby city. They're about to learn why the headmaster of the school desperatly wanted those students out of there. R&R please!
1. The Exchange

**Summary:** Ouran begins an exchange program between a school in a nearby city. They're about to learn why the headmaster of the school desperatly wanted those students out of there.  
**Author: **Lady Isis Rose

**Simplicity**

**Chapter One: The Exchange**

The school wasn't composed of only the rich. It was a school composed of only the brightest brains in the country. Yes, some were rich, and some weren't, but the school was not based on money, as was said before, it was based on the brightest minds that could be found, and not just the brightest, but the most talented indivduals as well. Rosewood Academy trained their students to excell, to be nothing but the best, to get into the best universities they could find any where in the world, and have the brightest futures. But like all schools, even one with as much talent as Rosewood, there were bound to be a few misbehaved students.

And as it turned out, Rosewood had a few too many than it could handle on its own. The headmistress looked out her window at the chaos that ensued below after one of their students had dropped a chemical into the fountain and then risen the temperature until it began to bubble over onto the grass which immediatly turned brown. To the northeast side of the school, another had dropped firecrackers into the toilets and had caused a flood. To the east in the chemistry labs another three had 'accidently' mixed the wrong chemicals and caused the sixth fire that month. One ran from place to place with a camera in his hand recording the results of what he considered to be a very eventful day.

The headmistress sighed as she watched the firemen put out the last of the fire from the labs and then turned to look at her colleagues.  
"Some thing has to be done," she said to them.

"We could always expel them," one of them said.

"What would that be saying about our school if we expelled the best of the brightest?" said another one.  
Yes, it was true. While they were the most misbehaved students, they were also the brightest and most talented. They surpassed even the teachers.

"No, we can not expel them, it would be bad publicity for Rosewood," said the headmistress.

"Then what can we do?"

"Simple, dump a few of them on another school let's say as part of an exchange program. They get the more troubling ones until a month before the school year ends and we get peace, and some of their students."

"An excellent idea and I know just the school," the headmistress said as she looked out the window again as the students gathered around the gate eager to be let out.

--------------  
The students hurried out of the classroom as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Haruhi gathered her books and walked outside the door. The host club would be starting soon and she had to hurry if she wanted to get any studying done before the girls arrived. That was, if Tamaki and the twins allowed her any time to study. With a sigh she opened the door to the third music room and went inside. Every one was sitting around a table waiting for her to arrive and as soon as she sat down Kyouya began to speak.

"Ouran has decided to participate in an exchange program with another school. We have been asked to show them around the school and their classes. They thought afterschool would be a more appropriate time since the students would feel much more comfortable."

"But we can't let the ladies down," Tamaki said.

"Where are they from?" Haruhi asked.

"Rosewood Academy. A private school for the brightest minds in the country." Kyouya responded. "The headmistress of the school it would brighten their opportunities if they got the chance to interact with others outside of Rosewood."

The host club walked down the hallway to another room where the students of the exchange would be waiting. As soon as they opened the door they noticed that the entire room was a mess, desks were turned over, papers were every where and there were a few dents on the walls. In the middle of the room were two boys who looked like they were trying to strangle each other. One was tall with black hair and green eyes, the other boy was a couple inches shorter, his hair was also black, blonde on one part in the front with grey eyes. On top of the taller boys back was a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was apparently trying to pull the two apart and was failing miserably. Another boy, with dark blue hair and blue eyes, was apparently trying to get in between them while telling the girl to get off the other boy. A boy with black hair, sunglasses and a trench coat leaned against the wall with his arms over his chest watching the struggle. Another boy with brown hair, was recording every thing with his camera. They each wore the uniform of their school, Rosewood, which consisted of black jackets bearing the emblem of the school, white button up shirts, and black pants, skirts for the girls.

"This is sweet," they heard the one with the camera say. "Hey Leo, get in there and make this interesting."

"What is going on here?" Kyouya said to the boy.

"A funfilled memory," the boy responded. "Now move you're blocking the light."

The boy leaning against the wall sighed and dragged the boy with dark blue hair away from the struggle then returned to pull the girl off and dump her into Tamaki's arms who immedietly set her down after she accidently hit him on the head. Then he returned to pull the two boys in the middle apart. They breathed heavily as they struggled to get past the much taller boy to attack each other again but after a few seconds collapsed on the floor.

"Leo, I said make it interesting not break it up," the boy with the camera whined.

"Record them later," Leo responded. "I think these people are here for the tour."

"Oh, look. This one's cute," the girl exclaimed as she hugged Hunny who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Gem, what have we said about hugging strangers?" the boy with blue hair said to her.

"You said fluffy things with rabies in the forest, not strangers," the girl responded letting go of Hunny.

"Same difference."

"Is not."

"It is if I say so."

"It's not if I say so."

"Strumpet."

"Himbo." (similar to a conversation me and my brother had the other day)

The host club watched the girl and the blue haired boy continue like this for who knows how long as the other boys just watched, half bored. After a while their words could barely be understood except a few random words like _stripper pole_,_harlot_,_imbecil _and a few others that are best not mentioned.

"These are the brightest minds in the country?" Hikaru said.

"It could appear so," Kyouya responded.

"And who the hell are you people?" the boy with the camera said, pointing the camera at them.

"We were asked to give you a tour of the school."

"Likely story. Well, don't be rude now introduce yourselves."

Each member of the host club began to introduce themselves to the their new peers. The two arguing had ceased long enough to listen before their little group introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Beji," the boy with the camera said as he hugged the brown haired girl. "And this gorgeous girl is my cousin Nyoko. We just call her Gem."

He pointed to the blue haired boy and grey eye boy, "Those are her 'lovers'."

"They are not," Nyoko responded.

"I'm Marty," the blue haired boy said.

"And i'm Brian," the boy with black hair and grey eyes responded.

The taller boy with black hair stepped between them. "I'm Arthur. The statue over there is Leo." He pointed to the boy with the trench coat who had resumed watching them from his original spot against the wall.

"Sorry about the earlier scene," Leo said. "It's normal so expect it to happen again."

"Right," Haruhi said. "Let's start the tour then."

"Alrighty then. I want to see the chemistry labs first," Nyoko said linking arms with Haruhi and dragging her out the door, Marty and Brian following them with identical smirks on their faces. The rest of the group soon followed. For the next hour they showed their new peers around the school. On Nyoko's insistance, they visited the chemistry lab first, later ending their tour in the third music room where they explained the purpose of their club. Tamaki demostrated his role holding Nyoko hands in his.

Nyoko's response, "Leo, this weird guy is hitting on me."

"Hey, get away from my woman," Arthur said pushing Tamaki aside and holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Your woman. She's mine." Brian said pulling Tamaki away into a corner as he faced the taller boy in front of him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nyoko asked.

"No!" was the simultaneous response from the two as they began arguing, every now and then pushing each other or poking each other in the chest. Nyoko stood in the middle of them desperatly trying to pull them apart but ended up shoved to one side next to Haruhi.

"I know how you feel," Haruhi said to the girl. The girl only sighed as she watched the two argue.

"It sucks some times."

Haruhi only nodded as the two girls went out the door unnoticed by the boys in the room who had all begun to either argue or stop the argument from turning into some thing worse.  
---------

The exchange students stayed in a house -mansion- that belonged to one of their families and was near the school. At Rosewood they lived in the school for the whole year except on vacations when they could visit their families. Being at Ouran and being able to come and go every day was a very pleasant change from having to sneak out after hours to the near by towns. The first day they were introduced to the school and then seperated into their classes. Nyoko, Marty, and Brian were the youngest in the group and were placed in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The rest were placed in the class with Tamaki and Kyouya.

The older ones were much quieter than them except for the little arguments that broke out among the six which was always recorded by Benji who never put his camera down for even a second. Their first week went without incident. They adjusted to their classes and got along with their classmates. The second week how ever, the chaos began. It all started with the flooding of the boys bathroom which was later found to have been caused by firecrackers. The culprits, caught with over a dozen firecrackers, were the twins who denied having ever been any where near the restrooms at the time of the flooding. The real culprit however was innocent new exchange student with sunglasses who nobody believed to be the cause of the flooding and got away with it very pleased with himself. A few days later, a few curtains accidently caught on fire but were put out immediatly.

Arthur and Beji seemed to gain much more attention from the ladies than Tamaki or the host club combined did. Leo got just as much attention with his trench coat and sunglasses which they believed gave him a look of mystery. They were naturals at impressing women, making them blush or faint every now and then. The girls seemed to prefer listening to their stories than being at the host club. Within their first month of having arrived, the host club's profits went down significantly, much to Kyouya's displeasure.

Any attention that Nyoko got was always warded off by the boys who treated her as if she was a very fragile object. Marty and Brian were always at her heels. Where ever one went, the other two were always close by. To escape from her friends for even a few minutes, Nyoko designated Haruhi at the host club after figuring out she was a girl. Haruhi was glad to be able to be in the company of some one that wasn't always trying to put her in a dress or any other strange outfit.

In their first month there, the new students gained a lot of popularity and caused a lot of havoc which they were never caught for. The blame always went to some one else. They were very persuasive. Because of the drop in profits, the Shadow King came up with a proposal that would most likely benefit the club more than it would benefit the new students.

* * *

**I am some what unsure on whether to continue this or not. _Please tell me what you think_. Any suggestions for the story and comments are greatly appreciated.  
-Lady Isis Rose**


	2. Complexity

**Summary:** Ouran begins an exchange program between a school in a nearby city. They're about to learn why the headmaster of the school desperatly wanted those students out of there.  
**Author: **Lady Isis Rose

**Simplicity**

**Chapter Two: Complexity**

He knocked on the door early Saturday afternoon. No one answered. He knocked again and heard a crash coming some where from in the house. After a few seconds the door Arthur opened the door still half asleep.

"Don't you people know what time it is?" He seemed to be having trouble focusing on the person in front of him.

"It's two in the afternoon. Stop harassing every one that comes to the door and be nice," he heard a voice come from inside the house. Most likely Nyoko as she was the calmer one of the bunch, when she wasn't being influenced by her cousin of course. A small explosion could be heard coming from the backyard.

Finally the boy seemed to focus. "Oh it's you four eyes. What do you want?"

"I've come with a proposal for you and your friends," Kyouya responded ignoring the smoke now coming from the fence leading to the backyard.

"Well, step right in then," he stepped away from the doorway to let Kyouya in.  
----------

Monday, the host club now consisted of not only them but six new members as well. The girls seemed pleased as did a few boys that came in to see Nyoko. Any other time of the day they would have been afraid of getting beat up by either her cousin or Arthur who were overly protective. At least here they could do no more than glare at them.

Tamaki was not so pleased to have so much attention taken away from him and half the time sulked. He had a few loyal customers that stayed by him which delighted him enough.

Hikaru and Kaoru were not as happy to have the new members there, mostly because most of the blame of what they did fell on them.

Hunny didn't seem to mind, mostly due to the fact that Nyoko kept filling him up with all kinds of sweets. Nyoko seemed to cook or bake whenever she was upset and judging by all the sweets she kept making she was pretty pissed off. Despite this, she managed to keep her usual cheerful disposition.

Haruhi looked around the room. Every thing seemed to be going okay, no arguments had broken out yet. Except with Arthur who kept trying to eat the cookie dough as was constantly having is hand wacked with a hot spatula by Nyoko. But I don't thinkyou can really call that an argument, can you?

As soon as the girls had left for the day the twins came and sat next to Haruhi, one on either side.

"We have a plan," Hikaru said.

"A plan for what," she asked as she began picking up the cups on the table.  
"To get back at the exchange students of course." Kaoru responded.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "First of all, you have no proof that they did any thing. Second of all, you'll only get into worse trouble if you even try doing whatever it is you're planning. I'm pretty sure it's not safe. And third...well, i'm still thinking on that one. Either way, leave them alone and don't do any thing."

They watched her walk away with a tray full of dishes and muttering some thing they could not understand.

"They've brain washed my poor daughter. Those delinquents must be stopped," Tamaki said popping up from behind the couch.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Nyoko suddenly appeared with a tray full of cookies. "I have some left over, would you boys like some?"

She gave them one of her usual sweet smiles as they each took one. She left a few on the table for them then went to offer some to Mori who she had been trying to start a conversation with for most of the past hour but was usually responded to with a nod or silence.

"Hey, these are pretty good," Hikaru said as he grabbed another cookie, chocolate chip.

"Um Hikaru," or so they seemed to be.

Hikaru turned to look at his brother and Tamaki and was shocked to see that their lips had turned blue. After looking into a mirror he saw that his had turned blue as well. Upon closer inspection of the cookies they found that their chocolate chips contained some sort of food coloring and because they were still warm, had stained their lips once bitten upon.

"Kyouya!" the three of them wailed. They looked in the direction of the Shadow King and found that his mouth had also changed colors only not blue but purple.

"I thought you didn't eat sweets?" Hikaru questioned.

"She gave me tea," he responded glaring at the screen in front of him as he typed.

"I told you this would be a bad idea," Tamaki said to him.

"Are we going to get rid of them now?" Kaoru asked.

"As long as she doesn't feed any of this to the customers they stay."

"You know what I just realized?" Hikaru said. "She's been giving sweets to Hunny all day."  
They all looked in the direction of the older boy and found half his face stained with purple. It turned out to be blue berries after Mori wiped the boy's face with a napkin and the stuff came off.

Nyoko stood at the door smirking at them.  
"Green may have looked better," she thought to herself before closing the door behind her.

----------

"I'm sure it was an accident."

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined.

"Fine. I'll talk to them." she said with a sigh. She nearly passed out from lack of air after Tamaki hugged her a little too tightly.

"My lord, if you keep doing that she's not going to be going any where."

"Oh right." He let her go.  
She gave him a glare as she gathered her things and left the room.

----------

Haruhi surveyed the scene before her. Some one had some how managed to fill the whole classroom with a variety of different birds. A few she was sure she had never seen or even heard of before. She watched as the students did their best to stay away from them. After a while of trying to get through the day's lesson with birds chirping and girls screaming every time a bird passed them, the teacher dismissed the class.

_How did this happen?_ Haruhi wondered. A colorful looking parrot landed on the desk beside her and eyed her with what seemed to be curiosity, or...evil. She picked up her things and left the room. The bird followed.

"Harlot."

Haruhi turned around. There was only her and the bird in the hallway.

"Excuse me?"

"She witch." It squaked.

"Um..."

"Pansy"

This was beginning to sounds some what familiar. Haruhi leaned down and held out her hand. The bird pecked at it and slowly moved to the side. She followed it, it kept moving to the side until it reached the wall. The bird flew to the window sill as Haruhi tried picking it up.

"Strumpet." It flew away.

Strumpet. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized where she had heard that word, or to be exact, who she heard it from. Haruhi sighed and walked down the hallway. Every where students were leaving their classrooms because they had suddenly turned into menageries over night. Tamaki ran out of one of the classrooms with his hands on his head as a bird chased after him pecking at his hands. Kyouya walked out calmly behind him writing some thing in his notebook.

"He sat in her nest," was all he said as he followed Tamaki who was still trying to get rid of the bird attacking him. Benji was off to one side recording every thing with his camera. He didn't seem to mind the little blue bird that was sitting on his head, or maybe he just hadn't noticed it was there yet.

Haruhi went into the third music room where she had guessed the culprits would be hiding. They sat around the room looking rather bored. The rest of the host club peered over her shoulder as a colorful looking bird flew through the window, the same one that had followed Haruhi into the hallway, and landed on a table where Marty and Brian were playing cards.

"Narcissist." It said as Arthur opened the door to a cage and it walked inside.

"That ought to keep you from flying off again."

People were called in to take the birds away. No one had any clue where they had all come from but they sent them directly to a nearby zoo. It took a few days to catch them and clean the mess they had made of the classrooms so meanwhile the classes were held in either the library which turned out to be the only bird free room, or outside. A few of the birds managed to escape and were then left alone. It turned out to be a pretty eventful week.  
----------

Halloween had finally arrived and the host club had planned a costume party Friday evening at the school. There would be food, candy, costumes, and a prize for the best costume. The prize, was a kiss from any one of the hosts. After making their new members promise to be on their best behavior, and hiring some one to follow them around to make sure they didn't pull any tricks, the host club dressed into their costume. The costumes had been designed by the twins with some unwanted help from Marty. While they hated to admit it, the boy did have some good taste.

Tamaki was dressed, of course, as a prince with Haruhi as a princess, much to her displeasure. The twins had originally planned on making her dress as a maid with a some what inappropriate outfit that she refused to even try on. After she shot down nearly every costume they gave her saying they were either too revealing or too uncomfortable, they went along with Marty's idea of having her dress as a princess which she agreed to as long as she didn't have to wear heels.

Hunny was dressed as a cute little bunny rabbit (Nyoko's idea mostly) and Mori just wore bunny ears on his head. Kyouya was dressed up as a 'business man' he said, truth was he refused to wear a costume. And the twins were dressed as pirates. Nyoko, Marty, and Brian dressed as vampires. Benji dressed as a wolf man, Arthur was an aristrocrat from the victorian period(era?). Leo barely even looked at his costume and came in his usual attire which consisted of black trench coat and sunglasses even though it wasn't really that bright outside.

The food, and sweets, were made by Nyoko and remembering the incident from a couple of weeks ago Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru each made sure to carefully inspect the food in case the girl tried to poison them or some thing worse. After being picked at that many times the food didn't look as appetizing as they had originally been and Nyoko had to remake most of it, some thing she wasn't particularly happy about. She kept glaring at them as she began to set the newly made food on the tables just as the people began to arrive.

The evening started out pleasantly with every one dancing and talking, in between having dinner. The girls shyly asked each of their favorite host club members to dance. After having a little to much to drink Hikaru disappeared to the bathroom. On his was back however he noticed the light on in the third music room which he distinctly remembered having turned off on his way out.  
He peeked inside the room to see if any one was in there but found only a doll sitting innocently on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. It just kept staring at him as he stared back at it and after a while the doll's unblinking eyes began to give him chills. Hikaru suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a yelp as he turned around to face his brother. He hadn't even heard the footsteps as his brother stepped behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, I guess I forgot to turn the light off," He responded. "Hey, was that doll sitting there earlier?"

"Not that I remember. I don't think it's ever been there, if it was we would have noticed."

Suddenly the lights turned off around them leaving only a few on farther down the hallway. The doll's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as it stared at them intently. It looked twice as creepy as it had in regular light. They sweared they saw the doll move around in the chair it sat upon.

"Let's get out of here."

"Good idea."

They hurried down the hallway but just as they reached the door going outside they tripped over a rope stretching from one wall to the next which they were positive had not been there earlier. As Hikaru and Kaoru fell to the floor they felt drops of some thing hitting their heads and they looked up to see four colorful looking balloons falling towards them from the ceiling. The balloons popped on top of them and covered them in stick purple goo.

The parrot, which Arthur called Trudy, flew through an open window.  
"Pleasant dreams. Pleasant nights," it said as it circled above them a few times then went back out the window.

Hikaru and Kaoru got up from the floor trying to take off as much of the foul smelling goo off of their costume as they went outside. People stared at them as they made their way towards Kyouya who was busy as always writing in his notebook.

"Is this part of you costume?" he asked not even looking up.

"No, one of them filled the balloon with this...stuff and four of them just fell on us." Hikaru said wiping the the goo off his face, a little falling on Kyouya's sleeve. Kyouya looked up at the school, the twins followed his gaze.

"I let Arthur and Benji blow up the balloons. I told them to put confetti in a few of them so we could drop them and have it rain from the windows. One of them just went inside to do that."

He turned back to look at the twins who were already racing back inside the school towards a room that faced the gardens where they had put all the 'confetti' filled balloons. But by the time they reached the room it was already a little too late. Arthur and Benji had already let the balloons drop. The twins watched from the window next to them as the balloons fell towards the ground but to their suprise when they reached the ground and popped they didn't shoot out sticky purple goo but...confetti?

"What happened to you two?" Arthur asked as Benji filmed everything that was happening down below. The twins only glared at the two and left.

The evening ended about an hour later with the winner of the costume contest receiveing a kiss from Tamaki on the cheek which instantly made her blush. The host club began to clean up as much as they could leaving the rest for the cleaning women in the morning. The evening hadn't been all that bad if you ignored the goo falling on the twins and them smelling rather odd and having to change costumes. It actually turned out to be better, and more profitable, than they had expected. Month two had gone by.

* * *

**Another chapter is done. I hope that this one came out okay. It took me a couple of days to write it, had a lot of writers block._ Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and correct me on any mistakes I may have missed.  
Suggestions for the next chapter are very much welcome. It would be very helpful.  
Hope you enjoyed the story.  
- _Lady Isis Rose**


End file.
